


Undercover Jealousy

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Qui Gon and Obi Wan are undercover. Obi Wan is forced to pretend to be an exotic dancer. Qui Gon has a hard time seeing his lover get lusty looks and touches from others but he does his best to stay focused on the mission





	Undercover Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of people being raped. No actual rape is depicted. Qui Gon and Obi Wan are hunting down a rapist. (I have been watching too much SVU).

Qui Gon had to remind himself to remain calm as he watched Obi Wan dance seductively in front of a serious sex deprived young male who was lusting after him. He and Obi Wan were on the planet to take down a serial rapist. He hated that the two of them were chosen for this mission as much as he hated seeing Obi Wan dancing the way he was and not being able to touch him. Qui Gon was dressed as one of the locals so his appearance didn't arouse suspicion. He, however, was beginning to become aroused but forced his mind back to the task at hand. As much as he loved staring at his lover, he sipped his drink and took a casual look around the place. He and Obi Wan had been on the planet for a little over a week and there seemed to be a bigger crowd than before and Qui Gon knew that was because of Obi Wan. Obi Wan had been introduced as a new dancer brought in from another planet for his dancing skills and his preference for males-that was the cover story for Obi Wan and since his official introduction, more males frequented the club. Qui Gon found himself surprised by how great of a dancer Obi Wan was but Obi Wan was given lessons on their first night there and Obi Wan was one of the quickest learners that Qui Gon had seen in the Jedi program. He knew Obi Wan hated putting himself on display like he was but he didn't really complain much after the first night which Qui Gon spent holding him close and comforting him as he cried himself to sleep. 

Qui Gon discreetly made his way to Obi Wan's dressing room before Obi Wan's dance ended because his shift was almost up. He sat on the couch and waited for Obi Wan.

Obi Wan felt a sense of relief he never felt before once the last song ended. There was a particularly creepy guy that he had noticed had been staring at him almost every night the past three days and tonight he was sitting directly in front of Obi Wan who was grateful for the garment he was wearing covering his genitals. He couldn't wait for this mission to be over and he had a feeling that this guy that was lusting after him was the guy that had been committing the crimes. The night before he had talked to the owner about him and said that he came in quite a bit and noticed that he stopped showing up so much after someone was raped and after a period of time, he would show up again. He took a bow and began walking towards his dressing room where he felt Qui Gon waiting for him. 

Qui Gon immediately pulled Obi Wan in for a hug. Obi Wan smiled gratefully at his lover. "I love you. And I believe the guy that was in front of me is the guy that's been raping everyone. After I talked to the owner last night he did realize that there was a pattern with that guy. We'll see. I saw the way he was looking at me and I'm sure he'll try to sneak his way back here in a few minutes." 

"I hope this is it. I am tired of being jealous of everyone watching you dance like that," Qui Gon told Obi Wan giving him a kiss. Obi Wan smiled into the kiss. 

"I know. You tried to shield it but it still came through," Obi Wan said caressing Qui Gon's cheek for a brief moment. 

Qui Gon handed Obi Wan a robe. "Are you alright?"

"I will feel better after we go on vacation after this mission," Obi Wan told him. "I'm not used to receiving this much attention. Of course, no one else's attention has mattered to me since the only one I ever wanted was you." 

"I'm happy to hear that," Qui Gon responded with a smile. He flooded their bond with love and comfort which Obi Wan happily basked in for a few brief moments before a knock on the door. 

Obi Wan opened the door a bit and saw that guy who had a knife in hand. Obi Wan quickly overpowered him. "You're the guy that's been raping all those men and women haven't you?"

Qui Gon had never heard Obi Wan so angry. The guy confessed and cursed. "I should have known there was something off about you. You are too good looking to be an exotic dancer." 

They escorted him to the prison on the planet and informed the owner that the guy confessed in full. "Thank you for catching him," the club owner said gratefully. "I hated to call on the Jedi because I know there are probably alot more important things that you guys need to tend to but I am grateful for the help in catching him."

"It is our honor and duty to catch scum bags like him," Qui Gon responded with a slight bow. He and Obi Wan went back to their hotel room. 

"Love, are you ok," Qui Gon asked Obi Wan sensing conflicting feelings inside of him. 

"I just don't understand how people can do that to another person you know," Obi Wan told him. "No one deserves to be raped-no matter their profession or their relationship with someone."

Qui Gon wrapped his arms around his lover. "I know. It's really sad. I'm here if you need to talk. I know this hasn't been the easiest week for you my former padawan."

"Well, the life of a Jedi isn't always easy," Obi Wan responded, burying his face in Qui Gon's chest. "I'm glad we were able to get the guy. There is something I do want to talk about though."

Qui Gon heard the mischevious tone at the end of his sentence. "And what is that?"

"How jealous you were of others watching me," Obi Wan teased. "I constantly wondered if you were going to get up and punch some of the most intent watchers."

Qui Gon laughed. "Well, the temptation was overwhelming but I controlled myself as I should have."

"I am also aware that you have had a problem that hasn't gone away since the club. Want me to help you with that," Obi Wan asked. "You know, I hated to dance in front of all those people, but I was pretending like I was just doing it for you. I can just do it for you now if you'd like," Obi Wan said taking off his Jedi robe and slowly began undressing.

"I won't say no to you taking care of my problem if you feel up to it," QuI Gon responded as he watched Obi Wan slowly dancing seductively. 

"I have no problem with it. There is nothing sexier than two people coming together as one with both parties consent," Obi Wan said taking a break from dancing to pull Qui Gon in for a kiss. "I do know one thing though, I didn't think that I would see you so jealous of me. It's very sexy."

QuI Gon sighed. "It was miserable. I wish you were in my place so you could see how miserable I was."

"Well, if there is one thing I can promise, those people could look and enjoy my body all they wanted, but there is only one person that gets to touch and explore it and that is you," Obi Wan promised Qui Gon. "You have no reason to be jealous. I do see how you could be jealous though and I'm sorry."

"It was nothing compared to what you experienced though. I can't complain too much," Qui Gon replied caressing Obi Wan's cheek. Obi Wan leaned into Qui Gon's touch. 

"This was another job. I will admit that I hated it and was miserable the whole time, but we must do as we are told to some extent."

Qui Gon nodded. "You are truly the greatest guy I have ever known."

"I try to be," Obi Wan responded. "Can we continue this in the shower? I feel completely gross."

"Of course. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No. I'm inviting you in with me," Obi Wan said taking his hand. "But if you dont want to join me that's cool."

Qui Gon nodded. "I'll be happy to join you."

Once they got back to Coruscant, they gave their report on the mission and a few days later, took a much-needed vacation.


End file.
